the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to fill your prescriptions at Walgreens
Whether it be for an antibiotic prescription or for a medicine needed on the regular, it is highly likely that you will at some point need to pick up medicine at a pharmacy. Stores like Walgreens and CVS are often some of the most popular choices out there because of the abundance of stores across the USA though there are other options. This particular guide pertains to the Walgreens on the corner of Landstar Blvd. and Towncenter Blvd. but can apply to any Walgreens only altering the store's layout. Layout When entering the Walgreens, straight ahead and to your immediate left will be two counters with cash registers at the end. Walking straight past these you will see one or two bargain bins depending on the time of year, an array of isles to the right with products and to the left the wall will be filled with magazines, small electronic items like batteries, and trail off to picture frames as you approach one of the back walls of the store. There will be two photo kiosks back to back close to the photo center in this back corner. Turning to the right of the photo center you will see the freezer section that has a chip isle directly across from it. Walking on ward, the freezer section will turn into a wall filled with various vitamins and supplements with the chip isle ending and the next isle being on filled with products that can help with allergies and other nose/throat related illnesses. Just beyond this section, the white tile floor will give way to a wooden floor as you enter the pharmacy section of Walgreens. There will be a line of chairs against the wall to the left to sit in if you are waiting for your prescription to still be filled or if you are waiting to receive something like a flu shot. There is a small metal and wooden structure to act as a place for people to form a line to wait their turn and in front of this will be 4 separate windows. 3 are for talking to the pharmacy technicians and 1 is for consulting the pharmacist themselves. Drop Off Thanks to technology, often times whenever your primary care physician prescribes you a medication, they or one of the nurses can send it electronically to the pharmacy of your choice. Sometimes, however, the old fashioned paper method is needed where your doctor will give you a signed paper to drop off. Usually, the technician helping you will ask if all the information of the prescription is correct (Name, date of birth, address, etc.) and if this is the first time you are getting medication from that particular store, verify your insurance is accepted. They will then either give you an estimated time for pick up or if you give your phone number will send you a text message alert for when your prescription is ready for pick up. Pick Up Picking up your prescription is much the same process as dropping it off. After getting in line and being called up by the technician, you will inform them that you are here to pick up your medication. They will ask for your name, date of birth, and often times to either verify the phone number or address listed on the account. Once you give the correct information, you will be told the amount you need to pay for the medication after insurance has been taken into account. You can pay with cash, card, or other methods available and you can even earn reward points towards your Walgreens account if you have one, though it isn't necessary for purchase. If you have any questions regarding the medication, you can ask the resident pharmacist who will do their best to explain and answer. Now all that's left is to take the medication as prescribed by your doctor and get to feeling better!